


TMI Tuesday

by Tecc



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, poor Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecc/pseuds/Tecc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Makoto’s surprise and slight apprehension, the rest of the team seems to look to him for personal advice and generally thinks of him as someone to talk to; as a result he knows way too much about the personal lives of his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> An old fill for the kink meme prompt [here](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=201597)
> 
> I tried. I’m so sorry, Makoto, I tried. You’re such a bro. Patience of a saint. I’m sorry. You put up with so much.

Kou was unhappy today, Makoto had noticed. She was quieter than usual, sitting hunched over during practice. Every once in a while he spotted her rubbing her stomach or wincing and his worry grew.

Eventually, Makoto approached her with a hot chocolate from the vending machine and a sympathetic expression, “Are you not feeling well?”

With a grateful smile Kou replied, “I’m fine. I actually just started my period. My cramps are always worst on the first day.” Her hand returned to rubbing her belly.

“I—I see,” Makoto said, not sure how to react, “Well, if there’s anything I can do…”

“I’m really fine. You’ve done enough already,” glancing around quickly to see the other swimmers weren’t looking, Kou quickly slipped the warm can under her shirt and pressed it to her abdomen. She let out a small sigh of relief.

Makoto stared carefully straight ahead, not sure what to make of everything. Kou turned to him again and gave a weak smile, “Don’t tell the others. To be honest, I haven’t had to greatest day.” She suddenly looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Resting a hand on her back, Makoto asked, “What happened?”

“I…Well, I wasn’t expecting my period today. Usually it’s on the last week of the month, but it’s here a week early, so I wasn’t prepared at all,” Kou said, hand moving to cover her face, sniffling slightly, “It came in the middle of first period and I bled completely through my clothes. Luckily I noticed in time to go to the nurse before anyone noticed, but it was so embarrassing. I had to wear my PE uniform for the rest of the day. Not to mention I get so bloated and the cramps are the worst. I couldn’t concentrate in class at all.”

Makoto rubbed circles into her back, reminding himself that now was not the time to feel self-conscious and leave. Kou was upset and needed to talk to somebody.

Rubbing her eyes, Kou chuckled, “Sorry. I got upset for no reason and now I’m crying like a hormonal mess.”

“It’s okay,” Makoto found himself saying, “Everyone has their days.”

Kou leaned her forehead against Makoto’s shoulder and smiled, “Thanks for listening. You’re a really good friend.”

“No problem.”

Kou pulled away from him slightly to give him a hard look, “Seriously, though, don’t tell anybody. I’d die of embarrassment.”

Like he could. “Don’t worry, I won’t. What are friends for?” They smiled at one another and then parted, Makoto returning to practice.

A couple moments later, Nagisa approached Makoto asking, “Is Gou-chan OK? What happened?”

“Oh, she’s fine,” Makoto replied, “Just personal problems.”

Nagisa gave a little “hmmm” as he stared off in the direction of Kou’s slouched form. “Hey Mako-chan,” he finally said, “Can I talk to you later?”

Makoto raised his eyebrown, “Sure. After practice?”

Nagisa gave a relieved look, “Ok. Don’t leave before then.” Makoto didn’t bother mentioning it was usually Nagisa who left first. Makoto always waited to leave last so he could walk home with Haruka.

Nagisa was next to him the moment practice had ended, fidgeting with the goggles in his hand. Both boys were still dripping wet. Makoto smiled at the other him, “So what’s up?”

“Um,” Nagisa said, eyes shifting to where Kou was cleaning up and then to Haruka still swimming laps in the pool, “Can we talk in private?”

“Ok,” Makoto said, turning to see where they could go. Finally, he called out to Kou and said, “Go on home. I can finish up here.” She gave an appreciative smile and left.

Makoto lead Nagisa to where he and Kou had previously had their chat. They both sat down and instantly Nagisa burst out with, “I want to fuck our manager.”

“…Huh?”

Burying his face in his hands, Nagisa said, “That’s not what I meant to say.”

“Then, uh, what did you mean?” Makoto asked, feeling slightly put off.

“Mako, are you interested in Gou?” Nagisa asked, giving Makoto a serious look then glanced away, “Because I’ve been thinking lately I may be into her and then I saw the way you two acted today and I just—are you dating?”

Staring dumbfounded, Makoto replied, “God no. I mean she’s nice and I guess she’s pretty, but she’s a friend.” Plus Rin’s sister, which was a bigger mood killer than you might think. The two even looked vaguely alike. Not that that seemed to be deterring Nagisa, apparently.

Nagisa gave a relieved sigh, “Thank God. With you as competition, I don’t know that I would win.”

“That’s not true,” Makoto said, patting his head, “You can be very charming.”

“You two are close though, right,” Nagisa continued before Makoto could respond, “Do you know if she likes me, too? Or anybody else?”

“Um, we really don’t talk about that stuff?” Makoto offered feebly. 

“I don’t know what to do, Mako-chan, I really want to see her naked.”

“…Uh?”

Nagisa sagged his shoulders, “I’ve been having dreams about her. I mean, I like her as a person, too, but she’s just really hot and it’s been making me sexually frustrated lately. I don’t know what to do, I’ve been getting impatient.”

“Have you, uh, tried…?”

Nagisa grabbed both Makoto’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eye with a desperate look, “I’ve been jacking off to her twice a day! Do you know how uncomfortable and awkward it is to get a raging hard on in a skin tight bathing suit in the middle of swim practice?” Why yes. Yes Mikado did. He wasn’t about to say so, though.

“Have you tried, you know, asking her out? I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself.”

Nagisa slumped back in his seat again, “Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t complain about wanting a blow job or having sex in the classroom after school without even trying to make it happen.”

“…Yeah, you really should tone it down a bit. She is a person with feelings,” Makodo says finally, deciding it was very very wrong to hear such crude fantasies come out of Nagisa’s mouth. No, he never wanted to hear those things again. He wanted to bleach his brain of this whole conversation.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll woo her with my body and bubbly personality first,” Nagisa jumped up, “Thanks, Mako-chan, you really cleared things up for me. With that, he was gone, disappearing into the locker room.

Makoto sat there for a long while, debating whether to warn Kou about Nagisa’s intentions before anything happened. He decided he would wait to see how things went before he interfered. He would watch closely, though, just in case. Hopefully Nagisa would get his priorities straight.

Makoto cleaned up after that, overlooking Haruka as he continued to lurk in the quickly darkening waters. He had already called out to the boy to hurry up, but Makoto ultimately decided to give him fifteen more minutes before getting serious about insisting.

With a box of papers and swimming supplies under arm, Makoto made his way back inside. He entered the locker room to find Rei still only half dressed, halfheartedly buttoning up his shirt. Nagisa seemed to have left already, thank God. Makoto glanced at the clock and caught the boy’s attention with a smile, “Does it usually take you a half an hour to change, or is something up?”

“Um, I wanted to ask you something,” Rei said, pushing up his glasses, “After doing my research, I’ve come up with some questions I thought would be more practical to ask a seasoned swimmer who has already solved these problems.”

“Oh…Kay? Ask away, I guess,” ultimately, Makoto decided to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach or the question on the tip of his tongue: Why him?

Looking Makoto dead in the eye, Rei asked without a flinch, “How do you usually position your penis in your bathing suit?”

“…Um. Excuse me?” Makoto choked out.

“I usually prefer to curl the shaft around the balls as a way to secure myself, but I have found the position to feel surprisingly uncomfortable while wearing swimwear. I don’t want to position it incorrectly, however, because I don’t want to impair my streamline or leg movement. You’re pretty big, so you must have run into this problem yourself. How do you manage to adjust yourself just right so your front remains so smooth without becoming uncomfortable?”

“Uh…” actually, Makoto was feeling very uncomfortable. Note to self: never change in front of Rei again. He shifted his hips to face away from the other boy, consciously choosing to not look down at his own junk, “I guess I never really thought about it. I’ve been swimming a long time.”

“Would you mind perhaps showing me how you do it so that I can imitate?” Rei asked, eyes serious.

Wracking his brain, Makoto replied, “Well, uh, everyone’s body is different, so what works for me might not work for you. Trial and error…?” Why did he feel so violated?

Rei looked shocked for a moment before his expression turned to enlightened concentration, “You’re right! The only way to solve this is to test until I find the perfect method. Asking you would simply be taking the quickest way out, not the best way.”

“Glad I could help,” a terribly uncomfortable Makoto said.

“Yes, thank you, you really cleared my mind on the subject.”

“Well, if that’s all…” Makoto shifted the box still in his hands, eager to go grab Haru and leave, those last fifteen minutes be damned.

“Ah, no, one more question. Do you recommend waxing or shaving? Also, do you think shaving my pubic hair would improve my swimming?”

Oh God…

Makoto exited the locker room five minutes later with a blank expression and still dressed in his swimsuit. Haruka looked up when he spotted him return, giving him an almost questioning look. Makoto stood there a long moment, staring at his feet, before finally acknowledging Haruka.

“I think I want to swim a bit more, too,” Makoto said, diving in a moment later.

The two stayed another half an hour, neither talking, until Makoto could be absolutely sure Rei was gone. As the two were changing into their uniforms, Haruka suddenly stopped and turned to Makoto with an intense look on his face.

“Makoto…do you know anything about gay sex? Lube isn’t water resistant, is it?”

Makoto tried his damnedest not to burst into tears.


End file.
